Like my Fangs? Now fear my Wand!
by Oink Oink
Summary: The author is Harriet Potter and she is very great!! I am just posting this on here!! Please R&R!!


Chapter #1: The Truth Behind the Death  
  
I did not write this Fic so if you were wondering who did her name is Harriet Potter and she is a great author!! Please R&R!!  
  
Welcome! My name is, Lestat De Lioncourt. You've heard stories of Vampires, you've heard stories of Witches and Wizards. Do you wanna hear the truth? Vampires will not die during the day light. Light will not kill us. Yes, I do say us. For we are a whole breed of Vampires. My sister and I are just a part of a big group. Yes, of course, my sister. Her name is Gabrielle De Lioncourt. She is so to say-Different. She is my twin, we are both Blonde Haired Blue-eyed, and tall. I am more of a Goof- ball so to speak, she is more of a smart person. She is the one who helps me with my homework. I'm the one who helps her with her quidditch (she really doesn't need it though). We usually don't get along. When we do, we can be quite a powerful force. I'm gonna tell you about the night(and day) our lives were changed forever (in this part anyway). I was out playing Football(which is what I did best) and Gabby was out cheerleading(which is what she did best). When we got home we were exhausted! We went and sat down in the Den watching TV. Our mother called us into the kitchen with one of those frightening deathly-sounding calls. She asked, "Gabby, Lestat, have you been talking to strangers again?" In unison we said, " What do you mean mom?" "Well, these letters came to you addressed in Green ink and yellow..Parchment...???" "Cool!" Gabby said. But I, I was a little skeptical. Gabby's jaw dropped. "What's yours say Gabby?" "It says I've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" "What School of the What what to the whatWhat?" "H-O-G-W-A-R-T-S-S-C-H-O-O-L-OF--W-I-T-C-H-C-R-A-F-T-AND-W-I-Z-A-R-D-R- Y!!!" "Lemme check mine," I said looking skeptical still, "same thing." "Mom, do you know anything about these??" "I feared this would happen!" "What would happen, Mom?" "Ok you guys, sit down. When your dad and I got married, I knew all about him, so I thought." "A few weeks later, after our honeymoon, he confessed he was a Wizard, at that point I just laughed at him. I thought he was joking. Seriously, I almost peeed in my pants!" "Mom!" "Sorry I'll continue. Anyway, he took me to a place called Diagon Alley. He showed me around the place. The scary thing was, everyone kept calling him "Minister". I asked him about it when we got to a big building. He said that HE was the Minister of Magic. At that point, I passed out." "So what happened after that mom?" Gabrielle asked in her oh so polite way. "Well kids, I woke up," she laughed, " and then I was comforted by a nice witch with red hair, I'm guessing she was a witch. She said her husband also worked at the ministry and it was a pleasure to finally meet his new wife. At that point I was just about to call the police saying I was kidnapped. All the people around me waved and they were wearing weird clothes." "Mom, according to today's youth, you wear weird clothes!" I said Gabrielle and I silently snickering. "Anyway kids, I told the lady I was a non-wizard or witch. She told me not to worry, she could help me get into the swing of things. When your father returned, he too was dressed in weird clothes. I remember the whole conversation like it was yesterday." " 'Oh, Hi, Molly! Here to check on Arthur?'" " 'Yes, and no. I've come to meet your new wife. I heard you were coming today, and I thought I'd show her around.' " " 'Why thanks Molly!' " " 'Oh!! By the way Nicole, this is Molly, and there is her husband Arthur!' " " 'Arthur, this is my wife, Nicole.' " " 'Oh, hello!' " " 'Marius, you know how we captured You-Know-Who, well, um...he e-e-e-sca- scaped..' " " 'He what?!!!!??????!!!!!' Your father frightened the whole ministry. " 'He escaped, no one else was brave enough to tell you, so I-I-I got sucked into the job.' "" 'Honey, I'm gonna have to go, Vol-, I mean you know who, is after the Potters again and I need to go and see if I can help them in any way.' " " 'I guess dear.' " " 'Love ya.' " "Your father kissed me and left. That was the last time I was to see him alive. He was never told I was going to have twins." She couldn't hold back her tears. Gabrielle went up to comfort her. Me? I just stayed there wonder what happened next. "So Mom, What happened next?" I said being my impatient self. "Can't you see she is upset dummy!?" Gabrielle hollared, "Let her calm down and then we can go on!!" "No, we can go on. Really Gabbz, its ok.Any way this is how Molly told me what happened: She said there was a very dark wizard named Voldemort, he had been after a wizarding family called the Potters for a long time. Your father, being the Minister of Magic, had to protect the Potters. When he got there he saw something called, 'The Dark Mark' was floating over the house. He went in to find The Potters dead. Their son, Harry was about to be killed when, your father called to Voldemort and said take me instead. He was killed by Lord Voldemort. The Potters son, Harry, lived even though attacked by Lord Voldemort." "You being your fathers children, I should have known, have been accepted to the school your father attended. I will 'owl' your grandmother right away." She left to the other room. "Wow Gabbz, can you believe it? We're wizards!" "No! You're a wizard I'm a witch." "Sister why'd you call yourself a witch? You're not that bad!" "Men.I mean Guys are called wizards, Girls are called witches." "Oh!! Sorry!" She looked like she was talking to herself, "Why was I blessed with such a dumb brother??" Mockingly I said, "Why was I blessed with such a smart sister?" Our mother returned and told us our grandmother would arrive by floo powder tomorrow. Being as non-magic-educated we asked her what that was and all she told us was to stay away from the fireplace tomorrow. 


End file.
